The present invention generally relates to computers, and more particularly relates to personal computers, and even more particularly relates to methods and systems for identifying personal computers with racks.
In recent years, industrial personal computers have become increasingly prevalent in many industries. It is not uncommon today to see rows of industrial PCs arranged in racks. These racks may be populated with a single type, model, or brand of computer or an assortment of brands, models, and types. For example, some racks may contain computers which are dedicated to particular tasks; e.g., email, firewalls, web page hosting, etc. While many of these industrial PCs are often designed and manufactured to higher standards than consumer PCs, they still are occasionally in need of repair. When this happens, the PC is usually required to be removed from the rack to enable service to occur. At times, several of the computers in a rack may be removed, or slots in the rack might otherwise be unoccupied. One approach that has been used in the past to identify PCs to particular slots is to use labels or other textual tags, etc. on the PC and the appropriate slots.
While these labels and/or tags have been used extensively in the past, they do have some drawbacks. First of all, they require that the person installing the PCs into a slot be familiar with the labeling scheme. Secondly, they require that the scheme be correctly implemented. At times, due to lack of attention, knowledge, or other reasons, a PC is inserted into an improper slot. This can result in damage to the PC, a failure to operate, or even worse.
Also, in the past single computers have had individual circuit cards which have blind mating identification mechanisms thereon to prohibit improper insertion of these circuits cards into the single computer. However, they were not entire PCs inserted into rack.
Consequently, there exists a need for improved methods and systems for identifying PCs within a rack of PCs.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a system and method for identifying a PC within a rack in an efficient manner.
It is a feature of the present invention to utilize a mechanical keying system.
It is another feature of the present invention to include a blind mating keying system.
It is an advantage of the present invention to achieve certainty that a PC installed in a rack slot is the appropriate PC in the appropriate slot.
It is another advantage of the present invention to reduce the occurrences of human error which result in improper PC placement.
It is another advantage of the present invention to use a simple single motion to both identify and install a PC into the proper slot.
The present invention is an apparatus and method for identifying industrial personal computers within a rack. The invention is designed to satisfy the aforementioned needs, provide the previously stated objects, include the above-listed features, and achieve the already articulated advantages. The present invention is carried out in a xe2x80x9chuman error-lessxe2x80x9d manner in a sense that the human error associated with implementing a labeling scheme has been greatly reduced.
Accordingly, the present invention is a system and method including a configurable mechanical keying plate disposed on an exterior of an industrial computer with a corresponding locking plate disposed within a slot in a rack of PCs.